A DVS is an event based camera that senses a change in luminance. A DVS does not capture a scene in frames, but functions similarly to a human retina. That is, a DVS transmits only a change in a pixel's luminance (e.g., an event) at a particular location within a scene at the time of the event. The output of a DVS is a stream of events, where each event is associated with an event state.
Since a DVS is an asynchronous sensor without time integration, an image formed using a DVS often contains a large amount of noise. Filtering noise is one of the most important steps for a DVS to provide a valid representation of a scene. Conventional denoising of images is based on a template for filtering, which analyzes a group of pixels and finds the biased pixel(s) to filter out as noise, where only spatial correlation of a pixel matters. However, each event of a DVS is associated with not only spatial information (i.e., a location of a pixel relative to locations of other pixels) but also temporal information (i.e., an arrival time of pixel information relative to arrival times of information of other pixels).